


They Tell Me Your Blue Sky's Faded To Gray. They Tell Me Your Passion's Gone Away

by BonfireSmoke



Series: Song Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: Lestrade, apparently, refused to let Sherlock in on a case.





	They Tell Me Your Blue Sky's Faded To Gray. They Tell Me Your Passion's Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

> Title credits to Bad Day by Daniel Powter

Sherlock stormed into the flat, back from a crime scene. “Lestrade said he doesn’t need my help! I give him 3 days before he cracks and comes to me.”  
John looked up from where he was putting the pasta onto the stove, “maybe he really doesn’t. Have you thought of that?”  
Sherlock whirled around, Belstaff flapping. “Of course I’ve thought of that John, but he and his team are idiots! They’ve got Anderson on forensics. Anderson!”  
John huffed out a sigh, and left the kitchen. “Well, Lestrade’s been on the force for a while, right?” Sherlock nodded, “longer than you’ve been helping him, I’d assume.”  
“Yes, John, but how is that important?”  
“If he was an accomplished detective before you came into the picture, what makes you think that he’d need your help on this case? If he’s solved so many cases before you, then he can probably solve this one on his own. What is the case anyways?”  
“Robbery. The robbers were sloppy, evidence all over the place. It ranks a 1.”  
“Then why are you so set on this case?” The pasta chose that moment to boil over, sending John flying back to the kitchen to save it.  
“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because we haven’t had an actual decent murder in ages. I’m bored.”  
“As you’re fond of telling me,” John put the pasta onto some plates, and brought them into the other room, “now, it seems like an open and shut case that shouldn’t take them more than a week. Let them have their fun, and eat your pasta.”  
“What pot did you use.” John looked up from his plate and have Sherlock a look.  
“What do you mean, ‘what pot did I use.”  
“You know I hate repeating myself, just answer the question.”  
“The one that was under the kitchen sink.” Sherlock put his fork down.  
“Don’t eat the pasta, John. That’s the pot I used the other day for some frogs and a puddle of poison.”  
John dropped his fork. “We need to work out a labeling system or something. I’ll make sandwiches.”  
“The meat on the top shelf is infected! Don’t use it!”  
“And if you want to experiment with something you buy it yourself!”


End file.
